


I will love you.

by gay_stuff_ensues



Category: Barcedes - Fandom, Perdona nuestros pecados (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Kid Fic, M/M, historical fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 04:27:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16110797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gay_stuff_ensues/pseuds/gay_stuff_ensues
Summary: Leaving Villa Ruiseñor, for María Mercedes Möller and Bárbara Román, was daring. But what they were about to live through during those years… turned out to be a whole other story.





	I will love you.

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Te amaré.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15360303) by [mariposaxmental](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariposaxmental/pseuds/mariposaxmental). 



**Translator’s Note:** This is an English translation of the original fic written in Spanish **[ _Te amaré_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15360303/chapters/35641989)**   by the lovely **[mariposaxmental](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariposaxmental)** on AO3. You can read it [here.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15360303/chapters/35641989) (Translated with permission.)

 

* * *

 

To Mercedes, leaving Villa Ruiseñor seemed brave. Long and painful were the farewells, and though she had wished that things could have ended differently… simply nothing could be done.

It was 1962 when María Mercedes Möller left the town, that very town which had known her from birth, forever. Her first plan was to go to Chillán, but she knew the place would be easy for anyone to track her and her old sins there.

Only people so naïve and ignorant could believe that loving someone could be an act of blasphemy. María Elsa Quiroga and Reynaldo Suárez, a former priest, understood Mercedes. They helped her deal with her feelings. They also helped her to leave her home forever.

Before leaving Villa Ruiseñor, Mercedes decided to face everyone with her true identity. Young and brave, a professional, a lady… a lady who was irremediably in love with another woman.

Bárbara Román Gacitúa.

She could tell no more lies.

 

Things would not happen again like in the early sixties, when their world fell apart. Forced to a reformatory, the only consolation Mercedes found was the company of a viñamarino boy, as lost as her. Together, they devised a plan to convince everyone that they were the happiest couple in Chile. But that was a lie.

Joaquín Echegaray was just her friend, probably the best friend she could ever have there. And like so many others, they had tried to cure themselves of what was diagnosed as illness. A disease.

In their secret conversations, they agreed that they were not sick. They were only in love with the very people that no one would allow them to love.

In spite of this, nobody was going to stop them. Nothing would stand in the way of their plan.

Ernesto Möller, however, discovered this plan and unleashed hell. Curious, coming from a man wanting to establish family honor and discretion.

He confronted Joaquín, and had she not intervened, they would have killed him. Before that, Mercedes had received some bruises along with the threat of taking her to other places where they would "cure" her condition.

She had no choice but to flee and hide in the church during that night. She met Joaquín in minutes, and he, with his face covered in blood, wept with her, wishing to die and reincarnate into a different world. A world where he could be held in the arms of John Parker, the man who had stolen his heart on a holiday trip to the United Kingdom.

And she wanted to live in a world where she was free, completely free, to love Bárbara Román.

End of September in the 1960’s saw her sister-in-law investigated for drug use. End of September and someone unearthed Joaquín's past to ruin his life.

It was the beginning of October when they threatened to take them both to even stricter doctors. Joaquín, trembling, begged that nobody tell his family in Viña del Mar. If they did, he would be sent to a psychiatric hospital where the treatment was anything but kind. Mercedes knew something of that. Joaquín warned her tearfully to flee as soon as she could. To Chillán, to Santiago, to Mendoza. Anywhere.

Mercedes did not want to leave without Bárbara. But she knew that Joaquín wanted to avoid the electroshock at all costs. She let him go.

He also did not deserve to perish for loving someone of the same sex.

And as for her, it was only María Elsa Quiroga who intervened to set her free in the town. The support of Reynaldo was discredited by Armando Quiroga and Ernesto himself, who believed that the former Communist priest was struck with delusions of blasphemy. Reynaldo, in turn, had to find a way to save his own life.

Even so, the former pastor managed to help Mercedes to plan her escape.

But despite all the drama, Mercedes stayed.

 

She witnessed how Bárbara's mother passed through the town, dragging her name in the dirt, only to return to Viña to talk with the Echegarays. Mercedes called long distance insistently to find out about her friend, but she did not hear from him in Viña or Santiago.

Mercedes believed him to be dead. And she cried for him.

It was only in a letter, delivered through María Elsa, that she could tell Bárbara everything that was happening, that Joaquín was her friend and that she never stopped loving her. That she was willing to fight for her love.

Mercedes decided to live with Bárbara in the middle of town, in a small house that she could get thanks to the money saved. They were together. They were in love. She was willing to do whatever she could to help her beloved's pregnancy despite the fact that the son she expected was from Nicanor.

Mercedes was ready for anything.

"If it's a girl, I want her to be named after you," Bárbara had told her when, for the first time, the young teacher felt the child's kicks.

Mercedes had cried then. "No, what if… ", she replied with a smile, "what if it's a boy?"

They did not think of names after that.

They could not think much about their story. So many people made their lives near impossible. People in their jobs. In their home, painted with insults. And in their past. Nicanor visited from time to time to demand the return of his wife and son. As if they were property.

After the window was broken in one night, Mercedes lost her patience. She had known that living in the town would not be easy, no matter how attached she was to her roots.

But they could not leave because Bárbara's pregnancy was very advanced and had already developed complications. With all the stress, there was a risk that both the child and its mother would die. She could not stand it.

It was nearing the end of December when Villa Ruiseñor became a pool of blood. The national police confronted the drug trafficking network near the Bim Bam Bum house. Bullets everywhere, shots that his brothers staged while the ground had yet been bloodied.

While this was happening, Bárbara, in distress, went into labor. Mercedes ran to the inn, Ingrid called Gerardo. Together they helped Bárbara's son to be born, and she survived despite severe hemorrhaging. Moving her to a hospital was going to be impossible.

The child never knew his true father.

Nicanor Pereira was killed in the crossfire.

Carlos Möller too.

Augusta Montero de Möller widowed at less than 26 years old. Horacio Möller was taken into custody for trafficking. The hairdresser was resold. Ernesto stayed at the inn. He became bitter and couldn’t bear to say the names of his children, he only companion then was his granddaughter, Leonor, whom Estela Undurraga had helped raise.

María Elsa, for her part, stayed at the Möller's house with her children while demanding an annulment from Horacio during supervised visits.

Mercedes stayed in town for her brother's funeral, looking to her father for support, even though he did not dare to look at her.

After that, she returned to Bárbara with questions of what the woman would do with her life. Now a widow, alone and with a son. Bárbara calmly answered: "He is your son as well, Mercedes, and I want you to help me raise him alongside me. I want you to be his mother too."

She tried to argue with her that the child needed a father, seeing herself as incompetent for the job of parent, but finally caved to the idea of giving love and protection to her new family.

Both stayed get their affairs in order and save up what money they needed. Both knew that they could not work at the school anymore.

 _It was 1962 when María Mercedes Möller left the town, that very town which watched her from birth, forever._ Together with Bárbara and her son, they came to stay at a hotel in Santiago. María Elsa assisted their escape, and Reynaldo got them a place to live in the meantime. In a matter of months, both Bárbara and Mercedes would find jobs while paying a woman to take care of the little one. It was decided that Bárbara would be taking care of the baby while Mercedes worked.

That's how the years began.

Outside and before the harsh and unforgiving world, Bárbara Román was her sister-in-law who was widowed. Her son was Mercedes nephew.

Inside her home, Bárbara was her wife and the child her son.

Both witnessed the revolution of the Chilean flowers, the great hippie movement of the sixties. Thousands of people lived and loved freely as their hearts and souls directed them. Thousands attended the Red Stone Festival, many of them using marijuana, many of them old students of hers. She discovered several with cocaine.

Mercedes hated cocaine.

Mercedes wanted her son never to have to deal with that kind of trouble.

The sixties seemed calm for them while President Eduardo Frei Montalva presented projects to Congress for an Agrarian Reform. Territories for the peasants, and situations that those in power did not take kindly to, except those who were in Villa Ruiseñor.

Mercedes did not care.

She began to care when they arrived in 1970 with the Popular Unity alliance. Salvador Allende had incredible speaking power and took agrarian reform to the extreme. Bárbara supported him, though sometimes doubted him while reading the newspaper. But Mercedes had a feeling. A premonition. And not a good one, either.

She decided to omit those thoughts, because she imagined herself talking to her father, how Frei Montalva and Allende would have seemed to him. What would a radical like Ernesto Möller say? She could not know it now.

 

It was 1972 when Mercedes and Bárbara met María Elsa Quiroga again. She was with her daughter, Eva, and Luzmira, her nanny, in line to buy flour. María Elsa did not seem to understand anything, Bárbara kept saying that someone was blocking access to necessary food. Mercedes wished to turn a deaf ear.

She did turn a deaf ear when her little son with them in line said he was like Reynaldo.

"The priest?" Maria Elsa had asked raising her eyebrows, remembering her old love.

"No," the boy had replied. "I want to be a hero, brave like him and like the guys who work with the president."

María Mercedes Möller pushed away the thoughts of her son while Bárbara kissed the child on his forehead.

 

The world turned upside down on September 11, 1973.

Mercedes Möller was abruptly taken from the Liceo Javier school where she worked. The streets were empty and green military cars surrounded the city. She went home to the Republic neighborhood to meet Bárbara, who was worried. Their son had not returned.

"I thought you were with him! You work in the school that is a few blocks away, after all," Bárbara said in a panicked whisper, "They took us out, Mercedes, the military, they checked us from head to toe and several people were detained."

"Why?" Mercedes wanted to ask if the detained professors had been carrying drugs, but she thought better of it.

"They are looking for all communists, socialists and those in favor of the government," Bárbara cried. "Mercedes, I'm so scared."

She squeezed her in her arms and stroked her hair. Both prayed in silence for their son to return home soon.

Things did not improve. They turned on the radio. Allende gave his final words to the public, and in seconds it felt as if the sky itself was shaking. Nobody knew anything.

When the door opened at last, a boy with curly dark hair burst inside with teary eyes. His uniform was dirty and his hand bloodied. He dropped the backpack in a chair and nearly collapsed in the doorway. Mercedes and Bárbara rushed to the door to embrace him in tears of relief. Monica, their neighbor, followed the boy to the house. She’d seen him at the National Institute—where the boy was a student—and brought him home with her while soldiers were closing in on all sides.

"Simon, my love!" Bárbara spoke in her soft voice comforting her son. "I thought I had lost you!"

Mercedes gratefully thanked Monica for bringing their son home. The woman warned the three of them to be careful the next few days, but that everything would be okay, that eventually things would improve for the country. But seeing the tears and stricken looks on the faces of her beloved and their child, Mercedes did not know whether to believe her.

She closed the door, ignoring the radio. Inside the house nobody would suspect that Simón Pereira was anything but her child as well, but the same could not be said for the outside world. Thank God, the boy never seemed to question the love she shared with his biological mother.

"Simon, Simon, what happened, why are you crying?"

"I'm not crying, Meche ...", the little boy whimpered, looking up. His eyes were defiant, as were Nicanor's once, but they were as sweetly brown as Bárbara's. "Th-there were bombs… we all left the Institute quickly, they took teachers, people… I walked near the presidential palace and… and…”

Simon was shaking and Bárbara was the only one who could soothe him. Mercedes softened her tone.

"What did you see, Simon?"

"They bombed La Moneda, the palace, Meche… everything is on fire and there are great big planes in the sky…”

Leaving Villa Ruiseñor, for María Mercedes Möller and Bárbara Román, was daring. But what they were about to live through during those years… turned out to be a whole other story.

And after a long time, Mercedes dared to acknowledge a little fear.

 

* * *

 

**Translator's Endnotes:**

Thank you for reading! As I said, this is a translation of the amazing original fic **[ _Te amaré_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15360303/chapters/35641989)**   by the lovely  **[mariposaxmental](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariposaxmental)**  on AO3. You can read it [here.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15360303/chapters/35641989) Translated with permission, of course.

Please leave me a comment on what you thought of this! I've never translated fanfiction before and am still learning Spanish so if you have any notes on translation or have any corrections I should make, don't hesitate to let me know! I absolutely love  _Perdona Nuestros Pecados_ and of course Barcedes so I figured I'd help out this community in any way I could. 

Sidenote: I'm a hapless American student with many things to do, so my apologies if this takes me a while to translate! I don't have an updating schedule as of yet.  

¡Adiós, Barcedistas!

~ Abi

 


End file.
